3 Bruises & A Love Bite
by Sakura.NightHeart
Summary: Sakura gives Syaoran bruises but some are accidental and some aren't. But what if Syaoran gives Sakura a special bruise of her own?And 2 new kids happens to bring them problems but are secretly helping them along the way?...SxS & slight ExT...R&R!
1. First Bruise

**Sakura Nightheart:** Here's fanfic about Sakura & Syaoran. I thought of this when I found a bruise on my hand …." lame yeah I know but I think it is funny cause you don't find bruises on your hand that appears outta nowhere, now do you? D well enjoy!! They are all 16 here. I'm sorry if it is the wrong age for middle schoolers ." i don't really know the right age

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Cardcaptors. It is owned by CLAMP

--x--

**First bruise**

It was another ordinary day at Tomoeda Middle School. And Sakura and her gang were eating and chattering together under their favourite spot under the blossoming cherry blossom tree. "Tomoyo, what do you think we are going to play for P.E?" Tomoyo looked up to her best friend " I have no idea…why ask?"

"Well because I want to get prepared for the possibilities like um…for basketball, getting your head hit by the ball or maybe…umm… slipping when dribbling the ball?"

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle at her guesses "But there is no need for you to get or be prepared Sakura because you are a very athletic person and is very good at almost every sport we play at school so don't worry about it."

Sakura sighed "Yeah, you're right but I'm clumsy as well…and besides you can't see into the future Tomoyo…"

"Sakura, trust me don't worry about it and finish your lunch…" Sakura heaved another sigh "Hai…"

When the bell rang ending lunch, Sakura and her friends went to the girls' change rooms and got changed into their sport uniform for PE. They walked towards the gym and met up with the rest of their class. A few moments later, Mr Terada arrived and announced that they will be playing soccer, some students cheered while some heaved big sighs or mumbled things about how they can't play soccer very well, they walked over to the soccer field and laid their bags on the grass and did some pair warm ups.

Mr Terada split the class into teams of girls and boys. Tomoyo wasn't playing and instead she was recording Sakura play soccer. And then the teacher blew his whistle to start the game.

In the first half, Sakura was calling out to Naoko so she could to kick the ball to her. Naoko heard Sakura's offer and kicked the ball towards her. Sakura had trapped the ball perfectly and was going to kick into the goal when Syaoran suddenly appears and accidentally trips her while he was attempting to take the ball off her causing her to topple on top of him.

When she fell on top of him, she accidentally elbowed him in the thigh. Syaoran winced at the pain that had just hit him, everyone gasped at the little clash and ran quickly to their side. Sakura sat up "Ow…that hurts…" and when she noticed that she was sitting on top of Syaoran, she quickly go off him and apologized. "Gomen ne Syaoran-kun…gomen ne gomen ne…" Syaoran sat up and replied "I'm alright."

Sakura pulled Syaoran up, Syaoran winced again at the pain he had felt awhile ago. He saw a purplish spot on his left thigh. Mr Terada asked him if he was alright to carry on playing the second half of the game and Syaoran nodded.

And the class proceeded playing their soccer game. In the end, they finished with a tie. And then the school bell rang for the end of school. Luckily, Sakura did not have cheerleading practice and she was in charge of dinner. After she changed back into her school uniform, she went to her shoe locker and was coming up with options for dinner. She finally decided on making roast for dinner and ran down the grocery store to buy the ingredients for the roast that night. When she got home "I'm home!" and Kero flew around the corner "Sakura, what took you so long!?"

"I went to the grocery store after school to buy the ingredients for dinner tonight…why ask?" Sakura tilted her head to one side "Okays…hurry up and make dinner, I am STARVING here!!" Sakura sweat-dropped "Hai Hai…"

And walked into the kitchen and placed the ingredients into the cupboard and fridge. Afterwards, she ran into her room and grabbed her clothes so she can take a shower. She finished showering and went downstairs and only to be whined to by Kero.

"Sakura…! Hurry up…! I think I'm going to die without DINNER!!" Sakura sort of lost her temper and shouted "Kero!! I will done with dinner in half an hour!! Don't be so IMPATIENT!"

--x--

**I know that this chapter is short but I will try to make the next one a bit longer!! Thanks for reading and pls review!!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	2. Asked out to the Festival

It was a sunny day at Tomoeda and Sakura was still sleeping when suddenly her alarm clock started beeping. She hit her alarm clock so it could stop beeping. She got up and stretched and walked to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth.

When she got dressed, she got her school bag and went downstairs to the kitchen. "Ohayo otou-san,onii-chan!" she greeted in her cheery voice. And she walked towards her mother's picture and whispered "Ohayo okaa-san."

"Look like monster is in a good mood this morning…" Touya insulted. "Hai…I'm in a good mo-…I AM NOT A MONSTER!!" Sakura shouted at her older brother slightly annoyed." Good Morning, Sakura-chan" her father replied to her greeting.

But Sakura did not hear her father's reply because she was busy arguing with her older brother. "Alright you two quit." Fujitaka let out a small laugh at the siblings argument but he was use to it since it happens almost every morning.

When Sakura finished her breakfast, she bid goodbye to her father and brother but to her brother she poked her tongue out towards her brother. Touya rolled his eyes.

--x--

**At Li Residence**

Syaoran woke up at 7:30. He walked to his mirror and saw that the bruise Sakura had accidentally gave him the day before is still a dark purplish colour. He heaved a sigh and got ready for school.

As he walked down the staircase of his apartment that he shares with his guardian Wei, he could smell fried eggs and rice. When he entered the kitchen " Good Morning Wei, fried eggs and rice today?" he questioned.

"Good Morning Master Syaoran, as always you have a keen sense of smell." Wei replied with a smile. Syaoran sat at his dining table and Wei walked over and placed a bowl of rice, plate of eggs with some salad and a glass of orange juice. Syaoran had realised that he will be late to school and quickly gobbled his breakfast careful not to choke himself and bid goodbye to his guardian and was out the door before Wei could reply.

--x--

**At the shoe lockers**

Sakura was sitting on a bench putting her white school shoes on when Syaoran came in. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun!" Sakura said in her cheery voice. Syaoran was walking in and was staring at the ground and heard her cheery voice and looked up.

"Ohayo Kinomoto-san…" Sakura frowned at something, Syaoran was about to question her expression when she said "How many times do I have to tell you? It is S-A-K-U-R-A."

"Oops…gomen…." Syaoran whispered. "It's okays, you just got to get use to it." Sakura giggled "Anyways, we have to hurry to class because homeroom is going to start in 10 minutes!"

They ran to their homeroom and got there 2 minutes before homeroom started. "Yes…we made it in time…" Sakura tried to say while panting. " Yeah…I know…" Syaoran panted.

Tomoyo turned around and saw the two at the door panting. She giggled "Ohayo Sakura and Li-kun, did I miss out on something here?" Tomoyo grinned. Sakura flushed and so did Syaoran "Nope…we met at the shoe lockers and ran over here before homeroom started…" Syaoran just nodded while having his bangs cover his blush.

Then Mr Terada came in "Alright everyone, take your seats because I'm going to take the roll now" Everyone took their respective seats and answered Mr Terada when he called their names. After he had marked the roll, they started their history class.

--x--

**At Lunch**

Sakura and her friends were sitting under their favourite cherry blossom tree. They were talking and eating their lunches. When suddenly Rika brought up the subject about the festival coming up that weekend " Ne, is anyone going to the Spring Nadeshiko Festival this weekend?"

"Err…I'm not sure…because I don't have anyone to go with…" Sakura said quietly but loud enough for her friends to hear. "Aww… I wish I could go with you but I got piano lessons…" Chiharu informed Sakura.

"Yeah, and I got ballet practice to go as well…gomen ne Sakura-chan…" Rika apologetically answered. "I wish I could go with you as well but I got tutoring…I really wish I could skip it and go with you to the festival" Naoko heaved a sigh.

Sakura turned to look at Tomoyo. "What about you Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked up from her lunch. "I'm going with Eriol but you can come with us if you want!" Tomoyo happily offered but Sakura refused immediately "No no Tomoyo, I don't want to come along with you and Eriol and interrupt your date to the festival." She knew that she would be interrupting her best friend and her boyfriend's little date if she came along with them.

"Oh gosh no Sakura! You wouldn't be interrupting ANYTHING!" Tomoyo exclaimed. Sakura shook her head " It's okays Tomoyo, I got chores on that day so I will be kinda busy anyways." Tomoyo's face sadden "Alright…if you insist…"

Suddenly, Tomoyo's face lighten up and she turned to Sakura "Sakura, what about asking Li-kun to go with you?" Sakura slightly flushed and shook her head furiously "No way! I am not asking him." Everyone in their circle looked at Sakura with a look saying 'and why not?', Sakura just said "Remember I have chores to do this weekend…" she lowered her head so she could cover her small blush with her bangs.

Tomoyo didn't miss that blush on her face and let out a light laugh.

The bell rang ending lunch. Everyone packed their belongings and headed towards their next class.

--x--

**At Kinomoto Residence**

Sakura was at home cooking dinner when she heard the door bell "Hai!!" she called and walked quickly to the door. She opened the door and saw Syaoran. "Konbanwa Syaoran-kun" she greeted happily.

Syaoran blushed at Sakura's attire "Konbanwa Kino- Sakura-san…" Sakura opened the door more wider inviting him in but he refused by shaking his head "Um…you know the festival coming up?" Sakura nodded, Syaoran took another big breath and continued "Well…um…you see…Daidoji-san invited me to come with her and Eriol…and I was thinking…if…if…if you wanted to accompany me to the festival?"

Sakura eyes widen a little _Is he asking me out on a date to the festival? _Syaoran stood there _I hope she says yes _Sakura nodded slightly and was blushing. He was so happy that he smiled "Okays, I will come to pick you up at 10?" Sakura thought about it for awhile "Yep, 10am."

Syaoran bid goodbye and spun on his heels and was on his way back to his apartment. When Sakura closed the door, she squealed in delight and immediately ran up to her room to call Tomoyo.

She jumped on her bed and dialled her friend's number _Ring…Ring…Ring _a few moments later a soft and gentle voice appeared on the other line "Hello? Tomoyo here" Sakura couldn't hold her excitement any longer and squealed again but softer.

Tomoyo knew what had happened but pretended that she has no idea "Sakura, what happened?" Sakura giggled again "Tomoyo, Syaoran-kun just asked me to go with him to the festival this weekend!!" Tomoyo could hear the excitement in her voice and asked "That's great!"

"But can you tell me all about it tomorrow at school because I'm a little busy here." Sakura tilted her head to one side and heard someone whining on the other end of the line. "Okays! Bye Bye!" Tomoyo said her goodbye and they both hung up.

Sakura grabbed her pillow and was hugged it and rolling on her bed. Kero flew up to her "Sakura…you have happened to forgotten something very important…" Sakura stopped her actions and was in deep thought and gasped "I FORGOT ABOUT DINNER!!" Kero sweat dropped and watched her rush down the stairs. And heard her downstairs "Onii-chan is going to kill me!" And flew down to watch her in amusement, make dinner and vacuum the house at the same time.

--x--

**Hehehehehe I always seem to end the chapter with dinner….xD ahh well…I hope you are satisfied with this chapter!!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	3. Excitement

A bell rang through empty hallways, ending third period and starting lunch. A certain emerald-eyed girl was skipping away from her classroom to her usual eating spot where her and her friends hung out at lunch.

When she arrived, her friends were already there chattering away and eating. "Hey guys!" Sakura waved to her friends and sat down next to Tomoyo as usual. " Oh yeah Sakura, tell me about what happened yesterday with you and Li-kun."

Sakura flushed a little "Um…how should I put it…he asked me out to the festival coming up…" Tomoyo squealed and then evilly grin, Sakura did not miss this grin and did not like it one bit. "Oh no Tomoyo…! I will do fine with what I choose!"

The rest of the gang looked at Sakura questioning her somewhat reply and she just said simply "Tomoyo wants to make a kimono for me to wear to the festival." Tomoyo's eyes were pleading Sakura into letting her make a kimono for her. Finally, Sakura gave in to her companion's pleading eyes and sighed in defeat. Tomoyo knew that she had won and hugged Sakura.

The lunch bell rang ending lunch.

--x--

**At Daidoji Residence**

Sakura went over to Tomoyo's place after school. When she entered the house with Tomoyo. "Tadaimas!" Tomoyo called into the house that seemed empty. After Sakura had taken off her shoes and put on slippers, Tomoyo dragged her up the huge staircase into her room.

Sakura was panting when they entered Tomoyo's room. She didn't mind how big it was because she visited often. She sat herself on the pale yellow couch and wandered where Tomoyo had ran off to.

Tomoyo came out of her bedroom size closet with something that looked like a kimono. Sakura was about to ask what she was holding when Tomoyo pulled her off the couch and pushed her into the change room "Go in and try it on!!"

"How come you made one already when I didn't ask you?" Tomoyo just grinned "Well, I knew if I begged you, you would give in and allow me to do so. So I had this one prepared."

Sakura sighed and went into the changing room. Tomoyo was tapping her foot impatiently. A few minutes later Sakura came out in a pale blue kimono with sakura petals everywhere and some blossoms here and there and came all the way down to her ankles.

Tomoyo wasn't satisfied with the kimono and then she just remembered that she had a hair ornament for Sakura to go along with her kimono. She went over to one of her drawers and shuffled through it when she let out a satisfied 'ah' and came back to Sakura with 2 red ribbons with 2 gold bells hanging off each end.

She tied it into her hair and she squealed in delight. Sakura went over to a mirror and looked at herself. Amazed at the kimono her best friend had made for her. " I will return it to you after the festival alrights?" Tomoyo's eyes widened "No no no no NO! Absolutely NOT! That kimono is yours now" she pointed at the kimono.

"What about the hair ornament?" Sakura asked. "That is yours to keep as well" Tomoyo replied and giggled. "Oh thank you so much Tomoyo!" Sakura went to give her friend a hug. "It's okays, I always made you outfits."

Both of the girls giggled and something just popped into Sakura's mind "Ne Tomoyo? What about your kimono?" Tomoyo stopped giggling and smiled "Yeah it is in my closet. Why ask?" Sakura motioned Tomoyo to her closet meaning 'go get it'

Tomoyo understood what she meant and walked inside her closet and returned with her kimono. Sakura pushed her friend into the change room "I want to see how you look in it!" Tomoyo sighed and then smiled and got changed.

She came out with a light yellow kimono with bunches of green stars that came to her ankles. Sakura awed her friend and Tomoyo flushed a little. "Do you have any accessories to go with it?" Tomoyo nodded and pointed to the same draw she got Sakura's ornament from. Sakura walked over to the draw and pulled out the draw and shuffled through the mess.

She found a green ribbon with 2 simple pink butterflies at each end. It was similar to hers, while she was staring at the ornament in awe Tomoyo walked over and softly laughed. Sakura snapped out of her day dreaming and told Tomoyo to turn around.

When she did so, Sakura took out the hair tie holding her hair in a neat ponytail and did a half ponytail instead and tied the ribbon on. She pulled Tomoyo towards the mirror and she just stared. Tomoyo was happy with her kimono as well as Sakura's.

When it was time for Sakura to get home, they took turns changing back into their school uniforms and Tomoyo neatly folded Sakura's kimono and placed it into a bag along with the ribbons. Tomoyo walked Sakura to the door "You sure you don't want a ride back home?" Sakura nodded "It's okays, my house is only 7 minutes away from here so don't sweat it."

She bided goodbye to her and was on her way back home.

--x--

**The Day of Festival ( Kinomoto Residence)**

It was 9:30pm when Sakura woke up. When she saw the time she panicked "Uh ohh… HE WILL BE HERE IN HALF AN HOUR!!" She quickly got up and ran straight to the bathroom to have a quick shower and brush her teeth and hair.

When she was done, she ran back her bedroom and carefully took out her kimono and slipped into it.

She went to her mirror and tied the 2 ribbons on each side of her head. She turned to look at the time, she sighed in relief, it was only 9:40 am.

She walked down to the kitchen and found it empty. She remembered that her brother and father had to go to work. So she made her self plain toast and started nibbling on it with a glass of orange juice.

--x--

**At Li Residence**

Syaoran woke up at 9am. Since he still had time to pick Sakura up, he walked down to his kitchen "Ohayo Wei." He got no response and thought Wei had went out for awhile. He settled in with a bowl of cereal and a cup of jasmine tea. Then the phone rang "Hello? This is Syaoran speaking."

"Oh Li, this is Tomoyo. Can you go and pick Sakura up and met Eriol and I at the shrine gates? I'm a little delayed here so we will be a little late there." Syaoran slightly blushed at the image of him and Sakura walking together to the festival. "Uh…okays…" Tomoyo giggled at the end of the line "Oh and to let you know she looks very cute…" Syaoran's face went crimson. "I will see you at the festival!!Ja"

With that she hung up on him. He sighed and made his way to back the dining table and began to eat.

When he finished it was 9:20 so he walked up to his bathroom to take a shower. He came out and it was already 9:35. He thought he should make his way to Sakura's place because it will take him around 20 minutes to get there.

He wrote a quick note:

_Wei,_

_I'm going out today so you are free to do what ever you please. And I will be home before dinner._

_Syaoran Li_

He left the note on the counter and walked out of his apartment locking the door with his keys.

--x--

**That was chapter 3!! I'm sorry if it was a while since I last updated…nothing came into mind! Thank you for reading and pls review!! I will try to update ****ASAP!!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	4. Festival & Second Bruise

**At Kinomoto Residence (9:58am)**

By the time Sakura had finished her toast, the door bell rang she excitedly ran to her door but carefully so she won't wreck the kimono she was currently wear.

When she opened the door it revealed a charming honey brown haired lad standing in her doorway . He was dressed in a white long sleeved buttoned shirt under a dark blue jacket that could be mistaken for black with a navy blue tie tied loosely around his collar and black pants and black Nikes to finish it off.

Sakura stood at her doorway staring at her date. The only words she could use to describes Syaoran's outfit was _bad boy style_. He let out a light cough and she snapped out of her staring. Syaoran looked at his watch that was wrapped around his left wrist.

"Well, it looks like I have come right on time." Syaoran stated. "Kero!! I will be home before dinner!! And if you get hungry there is food in the fridge!!" Sakura called upstairs to Kero who was playing video games in her room. "YAY!!" he replied back while concentrating hard on his game.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked, she nodded and closed the door behind her and locked it.

--x--

**At Shirashi Shrine's main gates**

When the couple arrived there they spotted their friends waiting for them at the gates. Sakura waved her arm in the air and walked up to the couple. "Ohayo Tomoyo, Eriol-kun" she greeted. "Ohayo Sakura/-san, Syaoran-kun" the couple replied in unison.

Sakura looked at Eriol's attire. He wore a light yellow turtle neck and a navy blue jacket buttoned over it along with black pants and a pair of black shoes. She thought _gentleman style. _

Tomoyo whipped out her camera and started to take shots of Syaoran and Sakura together. After a few satisfied shots "Let's go in and enjoy the rest of the day! And tonight there is going to be fireworks!" And dragged Sakura into the lively festival, the boys just followed behind having their own little conversation.

"So when are you going to confess to her?" Syaoran flushed at the sudden question and turned his head "Wha-What are yo-you talking ab-about?" he shuttered. Eriol sighed "You know what I mean, Tomoyo and me know that you have a _**thing **_for Sakura-chan"

When he said thing he made speak marks with his fingers. Syaoran took a while til he responded "Well, maybe later on okays…" He muttered but Eriol could still hear.

"Oh well good luck with it" he laughed softly. And he saw Tomoyo calling to him and waving her hand in the air. "We better get back to them, shall we?" Syaoran nodded as they both walked towards their dates.

Sakura saw a game stall and on the prize shelf she saw a white bear with its own little red tie that hung loosely around its neck. Syaoran watched her stare at something and turned to see the bear she was staring at.

"You want that bear?" Sakura snapped her head to look at Syaoran. "Uh…it's cute…" she mumbled. Syaoran smiled and walked over to the game stall. "How much is it to play this game?" he asked the person at the stall. "Just 3 for 5 throws, you want to try?" Syaoran gave the man money and received 5 balls to throw and a pyramid of cans.

Sakura walked over to see what he was doing. And stood there and watched him skilfully throw the ball right in the middle of the pyramid and all the cans knocked over. But there was one last can that was wobbling and Syaoran was cursing in his mind _fall damnit FALL!! _the can was wobbling so for a continuous 2 minutes and Syaoran got impatient and threw another ball at the can and knocked it off.

Sakura giggled. The man asked "Which prize do you want young lad?" Syaoran pointed to the bear Sakura was staring at earlier "That one please oji-san" The man smiled and went over to the shelf and took the bear from its position. And handed it to Syaoran.

He turned and placed the bear in Sakura's hands. Her eyes widened "Did you win this for me?" Syaoran turned and bent his head down a little to hide his blush and nodded. She smiled "Arigatou Syaoran!" and she cuddled the bear in her arms.

Afterwards they walked around the stalls and played games. The girls got hungry and asked the boys if they were hungry as well then they all agreed to walk around the food stalls to find something to eat. They had octopus, corn, chocolate banana, sweet dumplings and many more yummy foods til they were full.

Tomoyo had an idea and whispered to her partner about it, he nodded "Hey you guys, me and Tomoyo will be playing more games and walking around and then pray at the temple. So we are going to go off and do those if you don't mind?" Sakura nodded and they waved goodbye to each other.

Syaoran knew what those two were up to and turned to face Sakura because she tugged on his jacket. "Syaoran I know this pond nearby and I want to go there. Can we go there please?" she looked so innocent that Syaoran couldn't say no and nodded.

He let her lead the way towards the pond she wanted to see. And they came to a large and beautiful pond. Where the moon reflected off its waters and lilies sprouted and fireflies dipped and swooped around the pond.

Sakura walked to a grassy area and sat there and gazed into the waters. Syaoran just stood near her. He felt quite bored and thought he should play a small prank on Sakura. So he crept behind her.

Sakura stopped breathing due to the fact she heard a husky voice whispering in her ear "It isn't good to be alone little girl…why don't you have some fun with me?" Sakura screamed and spun her head and ended up face-to-face with Syaoran.

He grinned and she angrily pouted and turned back to face the water. "Aww…I'm sorry Sakura I felt a little bored so yeah I thought maybe I should play a prank on you." She turned around and still had a slight angry expression on her face.

She patted the spot next to her and Syaoran raised an eyebrow and sat next to her. She turned to him and poked him really hard in the arm with two fingers. He winced and held his arm "Ow what was that for?" And lifted his arm to see already a light purple bruise on his arm.

She poked her tongue at him. "That was for playing that little trick on me." she stated and grinned evilly.

He was about to complain so she quickly changed the subject "What is the time?" Syaoran looked at his watch and answered her question "It's only 5:17pm, why ask?" She gasped "Oh NO!! I'm in charge of dinner tonight!" He sweat dropped and stood up with her.

"I will walk with you since I need to be home before dinner as well." She nodded and they made their way towards the exit and walked home together in silence.

When they got to Sakura's doorstep she opened the gate slightly and turned around to Syaoran "Arigatou Syaoran for inviting me today, I had a great time!" she smiled and faint blush tinted her cheeks. Syaoran laughed softly "That's good. I had a great time as well. It's about time I got home. Oyasumi Sakura…" he whispered the last part.

She turned to open her gates again when she heard her name called she spun around and Syaoran bent and kissed her forehead. She froze on the spot and blush madly. He laughed lightly and walked towards his apartment.

She stood there frozen like a statue but was heating like a person who had spicy food all day and lightly squeezed the bear Syaoran had won for her at the festival before she ran into her house and into her room. She jumped onto her bed and stared at the bear. She wanted to name it so she decided to name it after Syaoran.

She placed the bear on her study table and grabbed new fresh clothes and walked into the bathroom. When she just turned on the water she heard banging on the bathroom door.

"SAKURA!!I'M DIEING WITHOUT FOOD HERE!!HOW LONG DID IT TAKE YOU TO GET HOME!!DID YOU FORGET I'M HERE!?" Kero was whining and shouting angrily at the door. Sakura opened the door a crack and asked "What about the food that was in the fridge?"

Kero grinned sheepishly "Well that went somewhere…" and patted his stomach. Sakura sweat dropped and closed the door. "I will make dinner after I have a shower and if you are patient enough I will make dessert for you as well." Kero lightened up quickly "YAY!!"

--x--

**I hope that was good enough for you guys!! this chapter came quicker than the others did usually it would take around 5 days to finish a chapter for me to think of but this one only took 2 days!! I'm so happy!! Aniiwaiis remember to review!! Thank you!!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	5. New Student

**At Kinomoto Residence**

When she had finished making dinner, she walked up to her room. She fell onto her bed and held the bear Syaoran had won for her earlier that day closely to her chest. She squealed softly and cuddled the stuffed toy. Kero flew in and plopped himself in front of the television and turned on Initial D and played that.

Sakura pouted at his acts "Kero…do you have anything else to do besides sit your fat bum in front of the TV and play games all day?" while asking this she raised an eyebrow, Kero couldn't help but feel a little insulted at her question and replied "Well for your information my bum is in perfect shape and isn't fat plus what else is there for me to do?" while saying that he poked at his rear end.

"Well you could go and visit Suppi whenever you want or you could fly around town high in the sky so no one can spot you." Sakura suggested. "Bleh…too lazy to do those…or maybe…I could challenge Suppi to a race on Initial D!!" Kero beamed.

"More games?" Sakura asked while rubbing her eyes because she was getting sleepy. "Yup!" he replied joyfully "well maybe I will challenge him tomorrow!!" he added. Sakura sunk into her bed sheets and drowsily replied "Yeah yeah you do that…" And Kero kept blabbering about his challenges with Suppi in the past.

--x--

**Monday Morning**

Sakura was in the classroom arranging flowers in the vase. When the bell rang, everyone took their respective seats and their homeroom teacher walked in.

"Ohayo minna-san, before I call the roll I would like to introduce you guys to a new student." and then he called the student in. He was around Syaoran's height and had black hair and sapphire eyes.

All the girls awed at the sight of the new boy and the guys thought he was going to be a challenge. Sakura didn't awed like the other girls nor did she thought he was a threat.

"Konichiwa minna-san. I'm Kuroshi Hiro. Nice to meet you all and please take care of me!" Hiro bowed and all the girls squealed. Mr Terada sweat dropped and told Hiro that his seat is going to be behind Tomoyo.

Hiro nodded and walked over to his assigned seat. When he walked past Sakura he winked. Sakura blush a little and Syaoran kept his calm façade but was burning with jealousy inside and sent smiles that had an evil tint to them flying over to Hiro's way every now and then Hiro sweat dropped and thought _Maybe my plan might work after all…_

The day dragged on and it was already the end of the day. Hiro made friends with Sakura and was unsure if he had made friends with Syaoran. But thought he certainly did.

--x--

**At Kuroshi Residence**

Hiro opened his door to his 2 storey house "Tadaimas!" His mother Kuroshi Hana walked through a door that led to this kitchen "Welcome home Hiro." His mother had short black hair and welcoming brown eyes. Though she was in her 20's she looks like she was still in her teen years.

"How was your first day? Did you make any friends?" she was anxious to know if her son had made any friends on his first day in middle school. Hiro nodded and responded with a sigh of exhaustion.

His mother knew that he was tired and scooted him up the stairs and ordered him to take a shower and sleep for awhile and she would wake him up when dinner was ready.

He obeyed his mother's order and took a shower. While he was asleep, his father came home. "Tadaimas!" Hiro's father Kuroshi Minato had raven black hair and sapphire eyes. He was also in his 20's but looks like he was in his teen years. Him and his wife looked like a young couple.

"Welcome home honey!" Hana ran and jumped into her husband's embrace. "Thanks darling…where is Hiro?" Hana looked up and pretended she had fallen asleep. "Ohhh…how was his first day?" Hana just puts 2 thumbs up.

"That's good." Minato sighed and then his stomach grumbled, Hana giggled like a school girl and answered him "Dinner's ready in 10 minutes so wait til then okays?" Minato nodded and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

--x--

**The Next Day**

Sakura came into her homeroom and sat in her seat and laid her head on the table. She was exhausted after a sleepless night. Kero had been playing til 2 in the morning and Sakura couldn't get any sleep because of the random ramblings he shouted at the appliance that flashed the word **LOSER.**

Syaoran walked in and saw Sakura with her head on the table with her eyes closed. He walked over to the sleepy girl and whispered a soft friendly good morning and continued to his seat behind her.

She lazily brought her head up and turned around and replied to the young brown orbed lad "Ohayo…Syaoran-kun…" she put on a small smile before turning back and lying her head on her table again.

Syaoran smiled at her innocent act and stared at her back til homeroom started.

--x--

**YAY! I finally updated!! Aniiwaiis thanks for waiting everyone!! But sad to say that there will be another hold up!! Im sorry but im getting lazier by the minute but yeah I will try to update?**

**Please wait for the next chapter!! And im sorry if this one is short! Gomen gomen!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	6. New Rival for Tomoyo?

Hiro skipped his way into the classroom and skipped over to Sakura's desk. "Ooooohayo Sakura-san!!" And hugged the young brunette, "Ohayo Hiro-kun" she sweat dropped because Hiro has a really cheery personality than a calm, cool and collected ones guys usually contain.

Syaoran just watched the boy hug his girl…wait…did he just say_ his _girl? No no it can't be true. Hiro turned his head a little so he could see Syaoran's reaction. He could tell that Syaoran was burning over at his desk and Hiro smiled evilly and poked his tongue out at Syaoran.

His eyebrows narrowed and his hands were balling up in fists. He was mentally cursing the young raven-hair boy. He stopped cursing when he heard a question that floated its way to his ears _Sakura-san do you want to go ice skating with me tomorrow? _Of course he fumed even more.

Sakura nodded. She absolutely couldn't deny an invitation to go ice skating since it was her favourite sport. Hiro smiled and he turned to face Syaoran "You are invited as well Syaoran-kun"

"Sure I'll come as well." he accepted the invite with an annoyed smile. Hiro beamed with happiness "YAY!! That makes 5 people going including myself!" Sakura wandered the other 2 people who are going.

"Hiro-kun, who else is going?" Sakura asked the beaming lad. He placed his index finger on his chin and replied with the same pose "You, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and me."

Sakura was happy that her best friend was also going as well and the young man seated behind her was also happy because he wasn't going to be stuck with an annoying guy who is trying to that his girl away from him. There he goes again…Sakura isn't _his _girl. He was shaking his head the get rid of the thought.

Sakura looked at him quizzically "What's wrong Syaoran-kun?" He looked up and shook his head "No…it's nothing…" he mumble but it was clear enough to be understood by Sakura. "Oh okays." she cheerily replied.

--x--

**Tomoeda Ice Skating Rink**

Everyone was in the skate hire area, placing their skates on. Tomoyo and Eriol were the first ones done. Tomoyo helped Sakura put hers on and Eriol helped Hiro. Syaoran didn't need any help since he has been skating before and knows how to put his skates on, though he still doesn't know how to skate steadily.

Tomoyo and Eriol were the first to step onto the ice and were skating in minutes. Sakura stood at the side gripping onto the wall for support and stared at the couple in awed.

Tomoyo skated to Sakura and stretched her hand towards her "Want to learn?" Sakura gratefully took her offer and nodded.

After a few minutes, Sakura got the hang of it and was able to skate by herself. She was skating and was day dreaming and then she had collided with Hiro.

"Gomen gomen honto ni gomenasai!" she kept apologising, Hiro sweat dropped "Ahahaha no need to apologise Sakura-san." he helped Sakura back on her feet.

They stood there having a chat when the others came and joined in. Halfway through the conversation, everyone heard someone call Hiro's name.

They turned to the direction where the voice was coming from and saw a girl with purplish-bluish coloured hair that was pulled into a ponytail and she had maroon coloured eyes, skating their way.

She wore a simple yellow t-shirt with a denim skirt that came above her knees. She stopped right beside Hiro. "Hiro! I haven't seen you in AGES! How have you been!?" she exclaimed. Hiro lightly laughed and replied "I know I haven't seen you in ages as well!! I've been good! What about you?" The dark haired girl giggled "Same here…ne who are these people?"

"These people are my friends from school. Everyone this is my childhood friend Hanari Kitsune." Kitsune grinned "Hanari Kitsune des! Nice to meet you all!"

Sakura smiled back "I'm Kinomoto Sakura. This is Li Syaoran, my best friend Daidoji Tomoyo and her boyfriend Hiiragizawa Eriol.

"Ohhh I see…" Kitsune replied while wandering her eyes all over Eriol. Tomoyo grew jealous and hugged her boyfriend's arm possessively and glared at Kitsune.

Kitsune glares back and the girls started a glaring contest. Eriol nervously smiled and was trying to think of something so the girl he had just met could stop glaring at his girlfriend. He thought of something "Hey is anyone hungry?"

The girls snapped out of their glaring and looked at him. Soon after he had asked the question, Tomoyo's stomach rumble and soon after that was followed by Sakura's rumble giving him an answer.

They had lunch at the café inside the ice skating centre. "Ne…anyone up for a strawberry sundae?" Kitsune asked. Sakura was the first to answer "Oh me me!" Kitsune giggled "Well why don't we order 3 sundaes and it is a sundae between 2 people?" Everyone agreed and Kitsune ordered 3 strawberry sundaes.

The waiter had brought the sundaes and placed them on the table. "Ne…Eriol-kun…you want to share a sundae with me?" Kitsune asked seductively. Tomoyo fumed and declined Kitsune's offer for him. "No thank you…he is sharing with me…isn't that right Eriol?" she smiled at Eriol.

Eriol nodded and smiled apologetically "Yeah…she is my girlfriend after all." Kitsune pouted in defeat "Fine I will share a sundae with Syaoran-kun!" and looked towards Syaoran's way. He lifted his head and looked at her with a spoon in his mouth. His face said 'what did I miss?' Kitsune saw the sundae he was eating from and then moved her eyes towards the person on the other side of it. Sakura saw her looking at her "Do I have something on my face?"

Syaoran laughed and took a napkin and wipe the cream on her face. Sakura blushed and giggled "Arigatou Syaoran-kun."

Pouting once again seeing as Syaoran already has someone to eat the sundae with and shared a sundae with her childhood friend. Tomoyo giggled evilly and mumbled "Oh…someone got rejected twice…"

Kitsune did not miss a single word that had just been spoken and turned away from her dessert and glared Tomoyo. Tomoyo pretended to be innocent and smiled. Eriol quietly laughed at his girl's actions. And gave her a kiss on the cheek. Kitsune didn't like the scene she had just witnessed and turned back to her sundae.

Hiro was not surprised about her actions. "Ki-chan…you gotta leave them alone…they've been a couple long before you came alrights?" Kitsune stuck her tongue at him and replied childishly "Well I can't help it…I mean you got damn hot guy friends…and if that guy is taken then I will target that chocolate orbed one next…" Hiro wanted to strangle her right there and then but resisted.

He sighed before answering "Ki-chan…you know about my plan…and if you mess the whole thing up…you absolutely know who is going to kill you…". "Oh whatever…" she replied before digging into the sundae with her spoon.

After they finished eating, they went back onto the ice. Sakura was skating with Syaoran and tripped over a little bump in the ice and fell backwards. Before she could hit the ice Syaoran grabbed her by the waist so she wouldn't fall.

She sheepishly smiled "Arigatou Syaoran-kun." Syaoran smiled with a tint of redness on his cheeks "You are really clumsy today."

"Hehehehe you think so? Or is it because I have bad luck on my side today?" she asked while skating slowly with him. For security, she hooked her arm with his. He didn't blush but inside he was melting.

While skating pass a few people, they heard compliments and comments about them, not that they mind or anything like that. When they pass an old lady who was sitting down at the seats, she asked "Are you young people a couple?" Syaoran blushed and so did Sakura "No…we aren't a couple, do we look like one?"

The old lady smiled and nodded. Sakura thanked the old lady and started a small conversation. Syaoran just stood there listening to the females talk. Sakura didn't realised that her arm was still connected with Syaoran's. The lady turned to Syaoran and popped a question to him "Young man, when are you going ask the special question?"

Syaoran knew exactly what she was saying while Sakura who was quite dense had no idea what she meant. He looked away blushing "I don't know…sooner or later…" the lady gave a light laugh and Sakura asked what she meant, her only reply was "You will soon know."

Sakura still didn't understand what the lady meant but felt like it was a little rude to ask so she kept her mouth shut. When Sakura and the lady had finished their conversation, Sakura bid the old lady a good day and so did Syaoran and skated off together.

While skating, Sakura tripped once again over a little hole in the ice but this time she brought Syaoran down with her. And they onto the ice well Syaoran did, Sakura fell on top of him. In the process she nudged him in the hip quite hard.

She stood up and help Syaoran while doing so she apologised. Syaoran told her that he was fine. "Are you sure that you are okay? Because I remembered that I did nudge you somewhere with my elbow." Syaoran nodded "Yeah…I'm okays, you just nudged me in the hip but other than that I'm really fine." and gave her a reassuring smile.

Sakura calmed down "Yeah…I think I have bad luck on my side today." The couple didn't noticed that everything that had happened was taped by none other than Sakura's best friend Tomoyo.

"Hehehehe…they look so cute together!" she squealed. Her man was standing next to her "Tomoyo…can you quit filming them and skate with me?" Tomoyo looked and saw his innocent pleading look, she grinned "Well with a little convincing I might."

Eriol smiled and bent to her level, their lips connected for a brief moment. When he stood upright and looked at his Tomoyo "Will that be enough to convince a beautiful young lady like yourself?" Tomoyo was melting at his words inside and complied to his request.

She placed her camera back inside her bag and skated with her boyfriend. Another person caught every scene that had just happened. Biting on her handkerchief, Kitsune was sobbing like a fan girl with her, Hiro was sitting there and watching his long time friend with 'face the truth' written all over his face.

Tomoyo was enjoying herself with Eriol. They were doing spins and turns while skating. The girls that the couple passed were watching them in aw. When the couple had stopped their tricks, they skated towards their best friends who were also a part of the auidence.

Tomoyo smiled "Sakura-chan, you having fun with Li-kun?" Sakura nodded happily "He helped me when I tripped over a bump in the ice." Tomoyo smiled at Syaoran. He blushed and looked away "It's was n-n-nothing…she was going to fall…so I-I-I had to help her…" he mumbled the last part.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. Sakura smiled happily "Yeah, he was great help!" and faced Syaoran, she stood and high as she could so her mouth was next to Syaoran's ear. She whispered a little thanks before retreating back.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed softly together. "Sakura-chan you want to skate together?" Sakura turned and nodded eagerly. And the girls went off leaving the boys behind.

Eriol smiled "Ne Syaoran….when are you going to pop the _question _to her?" Syaoran sighed knowing that he had no chance against his best friend. "Well first of all, you are the second person to ask me that and second I don't know…sooner or later but I'm going to ask her."

--x--

**Go away Author's note shoo shoo go away! It took me a while to write this chapter today!!But im proud of it for SURE!! hehehehehe i got this idea from an outing i went with some friends. hehehe it was soo funn! sooo i was happy because of it that i finished this chapter! And i didnt realise that i made longer than the previous chapters xD but then it is a reward for making you guys wait soo long! aniiwaiis wait patiently for the next chapter pls! and dont forget to review!**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


	7. Disappearing Blossom

Sakura woke up the next morning and stretched. She heard Kero's snores coming from one of her drawers. She smiled and made her way to the bathroom. After brushing her teeth, she walked back into her room to prepare for school that would be starting in an hour.

--------------------------------------------------------------x----------------------------------------------------------------

**Homeroom**

"Minna-san please take your seats! And we have a new transfer student!" Mr Terada called out to the class. Every student obeyed his orders and waited patiently for him to call the new student in.

"Hai! Come in please!" he called and while the new transfer student walked in, he turned to the board and wrote their name. "Minna, this is Hanari Kitsune."

Some guys had their jaws dropped, others wolf whistle and the girls just thought she was pretty. Sakura grinned when she saw Kitsune walk in. Tomoyo thought that the world was going to end.

"Konichiwa minna! Hanari Kitsune des!!! I hope I can befriend all of you guys!" and sent a wink towards Eriol. Tomoyo just grew with rage and Syaoran just thought _I just hope she doesn't come for me because I already have someone in mind…though if she asks me out then I'm certainly going to decline her offer…_

Kitsune sighed _aww…there aren't many good looking guys here are there? The only ones I see is Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun. _She snapped out of her thoughts when Mr Terada told her where her seat is going to be.

She walked over to her seat which was situated next to Hiro's place. Hiro got a piece of paper and started to scribble something on it and then scrunched it up into a ball and threw it to Kitsune.

Kitsune caught the ball and turned to the front to see if the teacher saw her. Luckily he didn't so she opened the paper and it said:

_Ki-chan…now that you are here, lets start the plan this afternoon after school okays? Starting with the brunette girl. You better not tell any of those 4 about this or I'll kill you, got that?_

After reading the note, she scribbled something on the back and passed it back to Hiro.

_Yeah yeah whatever you say your highness…geez…like why would I want to tell them if it means fun for me? Gosh…you are really stupid…baka._

He turned and glared and the blue haired girl. She playfully poked her tongue at him. Syaoran was watching the pair and grew suspicious. But shrugged the thought off because he knew that curiosity always got the best of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------

**After Class**

The home bell rung and everyone quickly packed their belongings and ran out the classroom. Sakura was slowly packing her things away. "Sakura-chan you want to come shopping with me?" Sakura stopped her packing and looked up towards her best friend.

She shook her head "No thanks Tomoyo…I'm a little tired today so I might skip, gomen." Tomoyo could tell that she was tired "Oh don't worry about it! Hehehe I'll go with Eriol then. Ja ne!"

Sakura waved her goodbye and went back to her books. Syaoran was watching her from the classroom door near the front and made his way towards her.

She sensed someone walking towards her and look up meeting a lad with pink tint that accompanied his cheeks. The brunette had the feeling that he was going to ask her something. And watched him walk towards her desk. He stopped and took a big breath in. She tilted her head a little bit to her right and stared at him.

"Um…Sakura-san…would you go out with me?" he mumbled.

At that very moment she thought she was dreaming. _Did he just ask me out? _she thought and before she could answer. her surroundings started to blur. She shook her head but her sight continued to get blurrier.

And darkness claimed her…

------------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up, she rubbed her eyes and took a look around her surroundings. She remembered clearly that she was last in her classroom…with Syaoran…she lost all her consciousness after…his confession. That's when realisation hit her.

She looked desperately around to see if Syaoran was nearby. But all her eyes fell on was trees, bushes, logs and patches of grass. She couldn't hear anything. Not a sound. She thought it was just all a dream and she would wake up in her bed and Syaoran would be sound asleep in his own bed.

She closed her eyes and told herself_…_

_It's just a dream…_

_It's just a dream…_

_It has nothing to do with me…_

_I'll wake up in my bedroom…_

She stopped her thoughts and snapped her eyes open to the sound of rustling leaves coming from a bush to her left. It was quite dark so she couldn't see what was making the rustling…she was sure it wasn't the wind because there isn't any wind blowing, not even the slightest of breeze was felt.

A dark figure made its way towards her. Her heart was beating so fast. The figure was shaped a boy around her age. She thought it was Syaoran. "Syao-" but before she finished, someone covered her mouth and nose with a cloth. That's when she fell unconscious for the second time.

---------------------------------------------------------------x---------------------------------------------------------------

Shock. That was the only emotion that was shown all over his face. One moment he was in his classroom with Sakura. The next moment she fainted and he was going to run and catch her but then he was teleported back to his bedroom.

He had a bad feeling about this. He remembered that Sakura had fainted but as soon as she hit the ground…

She disappeared…

Out of his sight…

Right in front of him…

He feared that something bad was going to happen especially to Sakura.

The girl he cared for the most…

The girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with…

The very girl he loves…

-----------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran was running around Tomoeda searching for his cherry blossom. Before he headed out of his apartment, he grabbed his sword and bolted out of the door. Wei knew something was off and wished his master the best.

He ran recklessly around, searching desperately for Sakura. He knew she was somewhere around the town if not then she wasn't far from Tomoeda. He did not inform Tomoyo about the incident though he did call Eriol and told him about the disappearance of the brunette.

Eriol advised him to search the places where she would usually hang out around. He did what he was told. Unfortunately, he couldn't find her anywhere. His last destination was Penguin Park, he looked around desperately…no sign of her here.

He sat down on a penguin and placed his head in his hands.

_Where could you be Sakura?_

_You are making me worried…_

He felt a familiar aura…he knew this aura very well…then he could make out very well whose aura is was…Sakura! He followed her aura and ended up in the forest just outside Tomoeda. Syaoran wandered what she was doing in a place like this?

Or maybe it was that teleportation that had her here in the first place. He couldn't care less about how she got here, just as long as she is safe…in his arms…protected from harm. He continued to follow her aura, after running for 20 minutes he came to a clearing.

He stood in the middle and looked around him for any sight of Sakura. He felt her aura strongest in the clearing and felt it coming from his right. When he turned…there lying against a tree unconscious…was his cherry blossom. He was going to run towards her when another aura clashed with her own. Syaoran didn't like the new feeling at all…he knew something was going to happen.

When he turned…his eyes met the most coldest grey orbs he has ever seen. "Just to let you know that your dear girl is safe. She is just having a nap that's all…" he said. The mysterious boy stepped out into the moonlight. Syaoran could see his features. Lean and tall body, around Syaoran's height and he had navy blue hair with grey eyes. At his side he carried a sword much like Syaoran except it was red and had gold linings.

Syaoran glared at his rival "What is your name?" The grey eyed boy just smirked " Itsuno Ryou, and yours?" Syaoran stood there and continued to glare at Ryou "Li Syaoran…why did you kidnap Sakura and take her to a place outside her hometown?"

Ryou knew that Syaoran wants to know why his girl was taken to a place quite far from her home and why she was taken by another guy. Well he knew from first impressions that Syaoran was protective when it came to the girl he holds the dearest. "I took her here simply as bait so I could lure you out here and test you." Ryou responded calmly.

Syaoran had no idea what he was talking about nor did he know what he was worthy of. "Test me on what?" Ryou smirked once again " To test you if you are worthy enough to have Kinomoto Sakura as your girlfriend." Syaoran knew straight away after hearing that response that this wasn't just a test but a challenge. "If you lose I'll keep her to myself, if you win you will be able to have her as your own and I will back away." Ryou declared.

Ryou smiled evilly "Now let the fight BEGIN!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------x-------------------------------------------------------------

**Omg…im sooo sorry for the delay!!But it felt really good updating again! I really do hate having to put up those annoying author notes…I'll try not to put a lot up okays?**

**Im sorry for this chapter being short…I was kinda panicking because this story is nearing to a close so yeahh… I really wanted to finish this story so I can work on a new fanfic that I will post up as soon as I get the first 2-3 chapters done. Yeahh I know it was a little random with the aura bit but I wanted to add something in the chapter so I just popped it in**

**This chapter is short because I wanted to leave a cliffy and like I would have made it longer if it wasn't for my desire of leaving a cliff hanger…**

**Well I will update as soon as I plan on how to end this story.**

**_Sakura Nightheart_  
**


	8. The Love Bite

Syaoran stood in a fighting stance watching his opponent unsheathe his sword. Ryou placed his sword above his head making it point towards Syaoran while his other hand had 2 fingers together pointing upwards.

Ryou ran towards Syaoran and jumped to attack him from above. Syaoran saw the obvious attack and simply dodged Ryou's sword. But he didn't expect him to swing around on his sword and kick him in the stomach. Syaoran skidded back and held his stomach. Ryou took this advantage and ran towards him with his sword stretched out. Syaoran rolled across on the ground and swung his sword towards Ryou's legs. He managed to make a small slash on his ankle but nothing more. Ryou smirked and disappeared and reappeared behind Syaoran.

Syaoran's eyes widened and thought he was done for. But Ryou's sword did not touch his body, he looked behind him and saw Sakura standing near a tree to support herself. Still weak from the drug, she ran towards Ryou and tried to use any of her cards to attack him. He simply smile, pointing a finger at Sakura, with a flick of his wrist she froze.

He walked up to her and reached for her cheek. "Don't you DARE touch her!" Syaoran roared furiously while charging towards Ryou. Ryou slyly smiled and swung his large sword at Syaoran, succeeding in making a deep cut on his shoulder. Wincing at the slight pain, Syaoran growled and starting attacking Ryou at every advantage he had.

Sakura watched her love and the stranger engage into a fight. She felt helpless just watching them fight. _I must stay strong! For Syaoran-kun! _she thought confidently. _So how do I get out of this annoying spell so I can go and help Syaoran _she thought annoyed. Her face lightened, she focused on creating a barrier around herself.

Sparkling sounds were heard. She smiled and freed herself from the still spell. Once she felt her energy rush through her. She summoned the water card and a stream of floating water formed in mid-air. She smirked and started to flick her wrist around. The water started whipping Ryou on the legs and arms.

Ryou felt annoyed because he was against 2 powerful beings but kept his hopes up. He smirked when he heard a bush rustling. _About time back up arrived…_he sighed mentally. Sakura didn't notice the figure behind her, she was too busy having fun whipping the grey eyed teen. The figure crept up behind her and hit her behind her neck. Sakura felt pain rush through her body like a wave and then she fell unconscious for the third time that day.

The mysterious figure caught her before she collapse on the ground and placed her at the trunk of the same tree she was sleeping on. Ryou saw his help do his job and smiled evilly.

Syaoran didn't notice that evil smile plastered on Ryou's face. He turned around to look at Sakura, he saw her sleeping for the second time that day, he growled in anger. "Oh don't worry about your little blossom…she is just taking another…how should I say it?…_long _sleep…" Ryou informed Syaoran.

The fight went on for hours. Finally both competitors showed clear signs of tiredness. Syaoran had cuts and bruises while Ryou had minor injuries. _Great swordsman…great tactics and most of all: powerful love towards Sakura…I guess I will give him the results…_Ryou thought. He lowered his sword and bowed to Syaoran. Syaoran wandered what he was doing but also lowered his sword "What is it?" he asked. Ryou lifted his head and smiled "You've proven to me that you are worthy of Sakura, so I will not stand in your relationship."

Syaoran's shoulders relaxed from their tensed position and fell back onto the ground. He needed a minutes rest before he returned to his precious cherry blossom. When he finally caught his breath, he advanced towards his sleeping blossom. She was sleeping peacefully again against the hard trunk of the oak tree.

He sat quietly next to her and watched her sleeping face. It was still night time, _it's probably 2am by now…_Syaoran guessed. He sat there and stared into the night for awhile, while staring he had an idea.

He turned towards the still sleeping girl and was pleased to see her shirt revealing her collar bone. He ducked and sucked on her sweet soft flesh. He pulled back to see a red spot saying that she has been claimed, just then Sakura woke up. Her vision was blurry at first but after blinking a couple of times she saw Syaoran smirking. She lifted an elegant brow and gave him a questioning look.

He continued the smirk and moved his face closer towards hers. Sakura blushed and stayed motionless til Syaoran's forehead was touching hers. Their noses brushed against each other and Sakura closed her eyes and Syaoran closed the gap between them.

The kiss was filled with passion. Sakura was surprised at first but responded to the kiss. Syaoran nipped her bottom lip and she gasped, he took the chance and slipped his tongue in. Their tongues battled for dominance but in the end Syaoran won.

They parted for air. Sakura was blushing and panting while Syaoran took long deep breaths. He lifted Sakura from her position and placed her between his legs and her back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Mine…" he whispered in her ear.

"Yours…" she whispered back.

------------------------------------------------------------x------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's the end people! Im sorry for taking my damn ass time writing this story…I lost my inspiration but yeahh im happy that I finally finished this story so I can work on my other stories.**

**I hoped you guys liked it! And check out my other stories too if you want :D**

_**Sakura Nightheart**_


End file.
